Sunshine and Snow Storms
by Kay Farron
Summary: Lightning is crazy about Fang who is the only person unaware of the soldier's feelings but Sarah and Vanillle have a cunning plot. Sometimes having an idiot in the family pays off. One-shot


**_A/N Another one-shot for my sweet little Flighters XD hope ya like this one...also free feel to follow me on Tumblr the link is on my profile page I just joined a few days ago XD thanks to a lovely writer on here I now know about Fangrai-forever. I plan to do some prompts soon...(this is unbetaed again so forgive my mistakes) enjoy!_**

**__****Sunshine and Snow storms**

Lightning was about ready to rip Snow's head off; he was really getting on her last nerve, if It wasn't for the fact that her sister was in the room, the soldier would have jumped over the table, and wiped that self-satisfied grin right off his stupid face, but that would upset Serah and Lightning wasn't about to do that.

It was maddening! Yes he had spotted her staring at Fangs legs; yet again...but he didn't have to be so bloody smug about it. He wasn't the only one that noticed her longing looks and sly glances, Serah had noticed them too, but she had the good grace to be a little more subtle about it, a fact the soldier was more than thankful for. Snow on the other hand didn't have a subtle bone in his body.

The soldier had been spending all her free time with the huntress since she had woken from crystal sleep. They had been going on hunts together, sparing or just relaxing, something the young soldier was finding herself enjoying. It wasn't until the last week or two that Lightning had begun to find herself craving more than just friendship from the Pulsian. It had started with dreams that turned into daydreams and before Lightning knew what was happening she was falling madly in love with the wild huntress.

Snow knew, Serah knew, Lightning was sure Vanille knew something, the only one that didn't have a clue was Fang.

The four now sat in the soldiers' living room, as Lightning and Fang prepared their equipment for another hunt in the wilderness of Pulse. Serah sat on Snow's lap, pretending to watch the television, but all the time her eyes kept drifting back to her sister, and her beloved huntress. This had been going on far too long for her liking and Serah was almost sure Fang had the same feelings for her sister. From her talks with Vanille and from the way Fang looked at her, she would happily place a large wager on the fact. Now if only one of them would say something.

Snow was still grinning at the soldier who had taken to ignoring him, and turned her attention back to Fang and their equipment. Serah would have a word with him about this later, if he kept this up Lightning would end up killing him, he needed to be more subtle, or did he?, It was at that moment that Serah Farron had the greatest idea of her young life...the master of all plots. Maybe she could use her husbands complete lack of tact to get things out in the open, it was risky, but if it worked Lightning would thank her for it later...maybe.

Serah grinned, she could do this, but she would need help, someone cunning, someone that knew Fang better than anyone, and someone that loved evil plots with a happy ending. That someone was Vanille.

Sarah grabbed her phone from her pocket, and slipped into the hallway, highlighting Vanille's number and hitting call, after telling Vanille the plan, the younger Pulsian was more than happy to help. Now everything was set all Sarah needed to do was wait for Vanille to arrive.

Going back into the living room, Serah sat on the floor next to Snow's chair, getting a perfect view of both Snow and her sister, and trying to think up the best way to begin. Hopefully Vanille had some ideas of her own, the younger Pulsian was very cunning in her own way.

It was only a few minutes later that Vanille walked though the door, smiling as she skipped right up to Fang giving her a kiss on the cheek, Lightning snarled at her and Serah grinned, _good start Van, you little genius_, Serah had to hold back a chuckle at the look on her sister's face. Vanille grinned, taking her place next to Serah on the floor.

"Vanille, what ya doin here?" Fang asked with a smile.

"Not happy to see me Fangy?" Vanille giggled.

"You know I'm always happy to see ya" Fang replied with a snicker "just didn't think you were coming over is all"

Vanille just shrugged at Fang, and turned to Serah, winking at the younger Farron before looking over at Lightning, It was now or never.

"You sure have been doing a lot of hunting lately hmm Light?."

The soldier looked up from the weapon she had been tinkering with. One eyebrow raised at Vanille, she didn't dislike the younger Pulsian, but did find her a little odd at times.

"hmm, well yes, I like hunting" Lightning replied, feeling a bit foolish, "It's very relaxing"

"How anyone can find running around killing things relaxing, i'll never understand, then again if the company's good" Vanille chuckled.

Serah knew just where Vanille was going with this, time to egg the pudding, the younger Farron grinned.

"Well, I know my sister enjoy's Fang's company" Serah replied.

This got the response they were both looking for, as Snow, who had been listening to this exchange with equal part interest and confusion, began to snicker under his breath. Serah looked over at her sister to find her staring daggers at her husband, _yes! Keep it up, Van_, Serah smiled at Vanille, who looked equally overjoyed with the response.

"Well, I am pretty good company, right Sunshine?" Fang didn't know it, but she was playing right into Serah and Vanille's plot perfectly, as her reply draws another chuckle from Snow.

Lightning was as close to a murder spree as it got. Something was going on here and she didn't like it one bit, Serah and Vanille were up to something, she just couldn't work out what.

"Well, you two have been hanging out a lot lately" Vanille said with a smile, _yes Snow, keep being an idiot, its' working!_ "It's like you're together or something"

That did it, Snow burst into laughed, making Serah jump and Vanille giggle, Fang just smirked, but Lightning didn't think any of this was funny, and Snow's laughed made her blood boil.

"Shut up Snow! Or I swear to god, I will end you!"

All laughed in the room stopped and all eyes fell on the furious soldier, who was now on her feet, shaking with pure rage. It was at this moment that Serah wondered if she had made a big mistake and pushed her sister too far, she looked over at Vanille to see her friend wink at her, still grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Chill out sis, was just a joke" Snow replied getting to his feet "beside we all know you have the hots for Fang"

The room froze, Serah stared at Snow with wide eyes, _oh...my...god, he really did it!_, she didn't think it would really happen, it was the plan to use Snow's complete lack of tact, but this was better than they had hoped for...it had been said, and there was no going back now.

Lightning froze in shock, _that idiot!_ She wanted to kill him! She wanted to stuff his head so far up his ass, that he would spend the rest of his life wandering around looking for the light switch; she was pissed, but right now she cared more about what Fang was going to think than Snow; she could kill him later. Lightning dared herself to glance over at Fang, who was still sitting on the sofa.

Fang's eyebrows were flying to the top of her forehead, with a look of pure shock, but when she noticed the soldier staring, she did something Lightning hadn't expected, she smiled...not a grin or a smirk, but a real smile. Getting to her feet Fang walked over to stand in front of the bewildered soldier.

"Is That true Sunshine?" Fang asked, moving closer to the soldier.

Now Lightning had two choices; she could lie, and laugh it off as a stupid joke, or tell the truth and risk making a fool of herself in front of everyone, if Fang rejected her, but having Fang this close to her, staring into her eyes like this, Lightning couldn't lie.

"Yes, it's true Fang" her reply was nothing more than a soft whisper, but everyone in the room heard.

The soldier quickly closed her eyes, waiting for Fang's reply, she was sure it would be a rejection, or worse the huntress would laugh at her. Then she felt it, strong arms pulled her into a warm body. She opened her eyes just in time to see Fang leaning in to capture her lips, the kiss was so soft and passionate, it took her breath away. Recovering from the shock the soldier began to return the kiss, moaning into Fangs mouth and wrapping her arms around her neck, completely forgetting about their captive audience.

Serah and Vanille sat on the floor, both comically slack jawed, staring at their kissing sister's. When Lightning moaned, Vanille started giggling, and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop from ruining the moment. Snow on the other hand had no problem ruining any moment, and started wooping, along with a few wolf whistles.

When Fang pulled away from the kiss the soldier let out an uncharacteristic whimper. Blushing when she noticed three grinning faces watching her, she groaned, hiding her face in Fang's wild hair, Fang just chuckled, kissing the top of the soldiers head and grinning at their friends.

Vanille couldn't take it anymore, she squealed so loud it made everyone jump. Serah soon joined her and the two jumped around squealing and laughing.

"Yes! It's about time!" Serah shouted, jumping up to hug Snow "and just think, you have Snow to thank for it"

Lightning groaned, removing her head from Fang's shoulder to look at her sister in Snow's arms "but I can still kill him right?" She replied with a sneer.

Everyone in the room burst into laughed...well all but Snow.

**_Don't forget to review XD thanks_**


End file.
